A destination address, for switching and/or routing calls to a destination, (e.g., a telephone number, a mobile device number (MDN), a mobile identification number (MIN), a mobile subscription identification number (MSIN), an international mobile subscriber identity (IMSI), a temporary mobile subscriber identity (TMSI), or another address) may be shared by multiple user devices (e.g., a multi-endpoint terminal). For example, a first user device (e.g., a smart phone) may share a destination address with a second user device (e.g., a tablet computer, a wearable device (e.g., a smart watch or the like), a laptop computer, or the like). By having multiple user devices share a destination address, a user may use any of the multiple user devices to receive and/or to make a call (e.g., a voice call, a voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) call, a video call, a data call (e.g., to send a short message service (SMS) message, a fax, or the like), a media session, or the like) using a single destination address.